The present invention relates to a polycarbonate resin composition, more specifically to a polycarbonate resin composition which does not contain halogen and phosphorus as a flame retardant component and which is excellent in a fluidity while maintaining a flame resistance, a heat resistance and an impact resistance and a molded article thereof.